closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Sony Corporation
Logo description by fig2090, Gabkat2007, PluMGMK, and indycar Editions by indycar' Video captures courtesy of szjdfgsALT and Riley Moorfield Background' Sony Corporation was founded in 1946 as an electronics shop known as Tokyo Tsushin Kogyo. Hoping to make it in the international sector, they went through several rejected brand name suggestions before finally settling for "Sony", derived from the Latin "sonus" (the root word for "sonic" and "sound") and the English "sonny" (American slang back in the day). The name first appeared in 1955 on their TR-55 transistor radio, with the company itself adopting the name in January 1958. In the midst of and following an early '80s global recession, Sony developed the compact disc and acquired CBS Records as its music division and, on September 28, 1989, Columbia Pictures Entertainment, founded on December 21, 1987, as a spinoff of The Coca-Cola Company which had been acquired by Tri-Star Pictures, Inc. (which Coca-Cola 39.6% percent of), as its film and television division, which would be renamed to Sony Pictures Entertainment on August 7, 1991. Though not an actual studio, Sony Pictures Entertainment consisted of various film and television studios. The company currently includes Columbia Pictures, Screen Gems Pictures, TriStar Pictures, Sony Pictures Classics, and Stage 6 Films for film production & distribution, Sony Pictures Television for TV production & distribution, and Sony Pictures Home Entertainment for home media distribution; older studios under the Sony banner include Triumph Films, Destination Films, and The Guber-Peters Company. The biggest openings for the studio were a pair of Spider-Man movies: 3'' and ''Homecoming. The company did not use an on-screen logo for movies and television until 2014; instead, they had a byline on their units. Other divisions include Sony Music Entertainment (which includes CBS Records and Bertelsmann Music Group), Sony Computer Entertainment (which handles PlayStation-related business activities), Sony Electronics, Sony Mobile Communications, and Sony Financial. The current head of Sony, as of 2012, is Kazuo Hirai. (April 10, 2014- ) Sony black background.jpg Nicknames: "BE MOVED", "The Sony Flash" Logo: On a black background, we see the Sony corporate logo, in white, appearing in the center of the screen. It fades in gradually from a white light appearing between the "O'" and "'N". As it lights up the rest of the logo, it then flashes, which fully lights up the logo. After a few seconds, we then zoom in on the "O'''", revealing that the Sony logo and the black background are actually a cut-out of the black metal plate with a metallic rim around the holes, transitioning to the logo of whatever Sony Pictures Entertainment unit is distributing the film (Columbia Pictures, TriStar Pictures, or Screen Gems). If the Columbia Pictures logo is to follow this logo, we see a group of yellow clouds moving over a blue background with a bright light. The light flashes as it becomes the Columbia lady's torch, seguing into the Columbia logo. '''Variants: * On the official Sony website, it just flashes. * On movie trailers, an alternate version of this logo is seen where the logo is played in reverse. In this version, the end part of the logo is seen and the flash occurs, which transitions to the logo of whatever Sony Pictures unit is distributing the film. * TV series produced and/or distributed by Sony Pictures Television/TriStar Television use the same variant as the movie trailer version, expect the logo transitions to a shortened version of the 2002 Sony Pictures Television logo or the 2015 TriStar Television Logo. * On The Star and Hotel Transylvania 3, "SONY" transitions into the white background for the Sony Pictures Animation logo. * On The Angry Birds Movie 2, the logo transitions to the 2018 Sony Pictures Animation logo. * On Peter Rabbit, we zoom into the black background, and the Sony Pictures Animation logo appears on it. After several seconds, the second "a" on "Animation" shines, transitioning to the Columbia Pictures logo. FX/SFX: The fade in, flash, and zoom in. Music/Sounds: The same "ding" sound used at the end of a commercial promoting Sony products, followed by the beginning of the TriStar Pictures theme, the opening theme of the film, a series of synths that beautifully segue into the Columbia Pictures theme, or silence. Sometimes, the opening theme of the film plays over the animation in this logo. Music/Sounds Variants: * On the TV variant, the 2002 Sony Pictures Television or 1993 TriStar Television theme is heard over this logo is heard over this logo, and continues to play when said logo plays. Some shows, such as The Dr. Oz Show, have this logo silent (as it is on the film version), and the theme doesn't begin until that logo actually appears. * Sometimes, like in 22 Jump Street, the opening theme is accompanied by the "ding". * On Miracles from Heaven, the first bit of the Columbia logo's music is heard, but suddenly cut out to make it silent, then as "SONY" transitions the opening theme starts. * On the TS version, when "SONY" transitions the opening song by Pentatonix starts. * On Alpha, the ding sound was omitted. Availability: Current. Debuted on The Amazing Spider-Man 2, and is seen on most films and TV series produced and/or distributed by a Sony Pictures Entertainment-owned studio ever since. However, this logo doesn't appear on Moms' Night Out, When the Game Stands Tall, or The Interview (though it does appear on the trailer for the middle title). The reverse variant can be seen on the "About Sony" section of the official Sony website. The TV variant can be seen on current episodes of television series produced and/or distributed by Sony Pictures Television. Don't expect to see this on movies from Sony Pictures Classics or Stage 6 Films, as they retain their respective logos. Editor's Note: This is generally hated, with many viewing Sony as them milking out their corporate name in the movie logos. Category:Sony Corporation Category:Movie Category:United States Category:Sony Pictures Entertainment